Snowy Yard
Snowy Yard is a Hidden Object Location in the Seeker's Notes: Hidden Mystery game. The outdoor festive lights and holiday decorations create the perfect magical winter wonderland for Darkwood's Secret Saint gift exchange! Snowy Yard was introduced to the game as part of the 2017 Christmas Update released on December 4, 2017 but remained locked until the Holiday For All Timed Challenge went live on December 11, 2017. Snowy Yard is the 46th location to be added to the Darkwood Town Map. Diary Entry: Unlocking and Open Quest Snowy Yard unlocks at Game Level 132. During the Holiday for All special event challenge, Players level 11 or higher were able to unlock this event location. A quest will be given by Helen to help find the missing Snowy Yard Key to open its gates. The Key is obtained by exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations and successfully completing it. Once found, Helen will give Players a set of 10 Winter Glimmer Access Passes to start. For the duration of the challenge, Snowy Yard requires special item access passes to play. In addition to energy points, a certain number of the access pass called Winter Glimmer is required for each play of Snowy Yard. The number of Winter Glimmers needed depends on the Rank of the Location. Winter Glimmers can be found by successfully exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations. Regular Locations such as Mayor's Office; Ballroom; Marketplace; Docks; Hunter's House; and Observatory award 3 to 5 Winter Glimmers upon successful completion. Premium Locations such as Clothing Store; Garden; Ship; and Old Square award 5 to 8 Winter Glimmers upon successful completion. Premium Locations are those which require special access items to enter. Once the event ended with the Hearts of Ice January 2018 Update, Snowy Yard no longer requires Special Items/ Access Passes to play and the Winter Glimmer was removed from the game. Snowy Yard is now a Regular Location, requiring only energy to play. Items The following is a list of Hidden Objects that can be found in Snowy Yard. Depending on the Rank and Game Mode you may not have to find all the items in one play of the Location. * Angel (ornament or statue) * Bird House (various styles) * Book (open or closed) * Boot * Bullfinch * Candle (fat red or tall red taper) * Candy Cane * Christmas Tree * Clock * Drum * Fawn * Gingerbread Man * Heart * Horse (hobby horse on a stick or a rocking horse, ornament size) * Horseshoe * Hourglass * Ice Skates * Lollipop * Natural Horn * Orange (whole or cut in half) * Party Cracker * Penguin * Poster * Sack (blue with gold stars, or red) * Scroll (Single or Double. Purple, Blue or Red Ribbon around) * Snow Globe * Stocking (narrow red and white striped or red hanging on the chimney style) * Teddy Bear * Trumpet NOTE: Each hidden object item usually has 2 different versions that alternate randomly. Morph mode has its own items that need to be found, separate from those listed above. Collection Item Sets Listed below are the Collection Item sets specific to the Snowy Yard Location. note a random special fixer is also awarded whenever a collection is combined. Hints ~~Please list any helpful hints here~~ Category:Hidden Object Game Category:Hidden Object Locations Category:Hidden Object Modes Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Timed Challenges Category:Walkthrough